


Rasalhague and Zubeneschamali

by The_Ultimate_Nobody



Series: Wicked Kyus [1]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: ((sorta mine and Medi's)), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Wicked Kyus (Alternate Universe), don't blame me, it was the Squad's idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ultimate_Nobody/pseuds/The_Ultimate_Nobody
Summary: In another universe, you can never what could happen. Our image of our heroes shatter as they are wicked while the bad guys are good in this one. Many things start to become warped as good and evil become murkier as you look closer into the image.





	Rasalhague and Zubeneschamali

**Author's Note:**

> Blame @medixnight and @mzfaithlehane helping with me! But still!! THANKS SOO MUCH SO HELPING ME >W<;;;
> 
> Since this was a such a long fanfic and my moatvation failed me to pull through, there's gonna be ALOT of mistakes somewhere so...ignore them. Doubt that you're gonna tell me so why bother o3o;;;

There’s apparently thing as small legends. Other than the Kyus gathering and ruling the whole universe, there was a small rumor in the small village. A silver haired man takes you to a treasure if you heal his wounds. Many people went to look into it, but only a few came back with fear in their eyes and their life being taken away. They say the monster that attacked this said silver man is still lingering in the forest, hiding in it’s cave.

“Bullshit.” Madako muttered, receiving a tentacle slap by Ikagen to shut up. Scoripo side-glance the two partners before looking back at the child who’s telling the story. 

“Well think about it. Silver haired guy, monsters, treasure, don’t ya think that the Kyurangers are up to it?” Asked Madako with a very annoyed tone.

“Could you at least let the kid finish before we jump to conclusions?” Scoripo said while Madako just rolled her eyes while they listened on. 

“There’s another small legend that there’s a man who lurks in the shadows. No one can actually see his face, but he has these purple eyes. Once you see them, you only have a few moments to hide or run. If he catches you, then there’s no escaping him. Many of his victims end up with these marks on their faces.” 

“What color were they?” Ikagen asked the kid.

“Red, the color of bright dusk." 

They all turned their backs on the kid and gave each other knowing glances. The red marks were a clear sign that it was Stinger, Scorpio's younger brother. He's up to it again, but purple eyes?

"It has to be Antares. But Stinger can’t survive it for that long. There has to be more to it.” 

“Maybe just small doses?” Ikagen asked. 

“You can’t do small doses for Antares. It’s really all or nothing for it.” 

“Jelly brain!” Madako yelled as she smacked Ikagen on the shoulder, hard. 

“I’m not the jelly brain, you are!” replied Ikagen bitterly. The two partners thus began to to bicker at each other.

Eridron growled in annoyance. "Quiet you two!”, he yelled, “save your argument for later, for all we know we might be having TWO Kyurangers in hand, not one!" roared the green dragon as he tore the two apart from each other. 

With a final slap from Madako, the two settled down as Scorpio went around town searching for more witnesses, or even the slightest rumor in the small village. The main mission was still on the scorpion hybrid’s mind; to get any necessary info from any reliable source across the universe and report any sightings of the Kyurangers to Don Armage.It has been days since the last encounter with those ruthless monsters and Scorpio has yet to recover from it.

"Yeah well let's see. We have a psychic, a guy with a tail-"

"A little offensive honestly," Scorpio snarked.

"And a trigger-happy person. Yet we still have no leads on those assholes and you think that we just have to listen to a kid who's telling stories? Look, it's bullshit that it's a legend. It's the fucking Kyurangers and you know it," growled Eridron impatiently.

"I have to agree with that grumpy buffoon, it is something to be worthwhile staying for. And even if it turned out not to be the case, we still have helped the people here. So it's a win-win either way," sighed Ikagen as he looked around the little town for the last time. 

"At least Stinger isn't around. Who knows what could've happened then?" 

"I don't know Madako. And I really don't want to find out."

Madako huffed and crossed her arms. After a few seconds of harmonious agreement, the four nodded and head out to the darkened woods after telling the elders their plan. 

It’s been a couple of hours after setting off from the village and none of them found anything unusual. The planet’s sun blared above the four as they walked around the thick, sticky forest. Native bugs chirped and rattled echoes around them and it was very obvious who was lagging behind. 

Ikagen and Madako was behind Scorpio and Eridron, sweating everywhere. The two assassins were forced into their human in knowledge that their original forms needed a lot of water and an area with much suitable temperature. Meanwhile Eridron and Scorpio were in their original alien forms, both monster and human alike.

“Dammit, how long we’re gonna look around the same area? The Kyurangers probably left by now.” huffed Madako, leaning against a mossy stump and looked around her surroundings. “There was no sign of this ‘silver-haired man’ or Antares anywhere!”

"You know if you would stop complaining, maybe we'll get there faster!" yelled Eridron. He was tired of all the arguing and the “team dad” as dubbed by all just wanted to get down to business. The others though had their own issues to deal with anyway.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Madako as she heard a soft ruffling in the distance and immediately took out her gun. The others pulled out their weapons as well and began to look around the forest.

Their eyes darted everywhere in the bushes, exactly where the noise coming from. Ikagen opened up a few more of his own eyes and watched everyone's back. Madako and Ikagen slowly reached down to their guns, while Eridon swung his bow over his shoulder and notched an arrow. Scorpio’s tail swings side to side in caution as the seconds flew by. After a few moments of dreaded silence, a snap of a twig rang an alarm. 

There, a humanoid form tumbled out of the bushes with a loud 'Omf!'. Scorpio and Eridron stepped forward, pointing their weapons at the figure. It scrambled up to its feet and backed away from them, looking up in fear. The figure was covered in dirt and mud, as if it ran wild in the forest for eternity. An arm was wrapped around it's midriff, like as though there was a wound.

"Who are you?!" Ikagen questioned warily. The four of them came up closely to the person in question. He had silver hair and a hurt look on his face. All of them knew what was up, but pretended to feign ignorance for true confirmation. 

The person looked skinny, but male and pained. His eyes darted at everyone and his mouth kept opening and closing, thinking of something to say. "H-Help me, p-please!" he shuddered, slowly moving up to his feet.

"How hurt are you?" Ikagen asked, faking concern for him.

He looked down at his waist, slowly moving his arm to reveal a large patch of red on his silver shirt. Then he gestured from his free arm to his leg, which looked like it's lightly hanging. "M-Monster here and attacked me," he explained quietly.

All of them looked at each other and started raising their weapons at him. He looked shocked, but Madako laughed in response

"What are you doing?" questioned the supposed stranger.

"Well Rasal, didn't really expect you to stoop down to this level."

For a second, the person looked scared. But in an instant moment, a flash of anger shone in his eyes. "Tsk." Rasal clicked his tongue. Before they could pull their trigger or make an attack, Rasal waved his hands across his eyes. They blinked into a snake-like form until all four were stunned. Right in the distance and behind Rasal, a steampunk themed monster strided to the light. 

"Hey Rasal," greeted the steampunk monster, pissed off beyond belief. "Want to kill them?" 

"Gladly."

Rasal kept his eyes on all four of them, as he reach down to his pocket and pulled out a silver Kyutama. He placed his thumb right over the orb and slid it, making a large crack on the side. The dark energy seeped through the crack, covering Rasal in a dark purple mist. The mist faded away, and right where the once 'injured' Rasal was once was now a snake like monster. 

Rasal sneered in a dark tone, "Truly a tragedy for you four. You made a valiant effort indeed, but I'm afraid your liberation stops here for you Jark Matter people." All of them looked at each other with dark looks and mischievous smiles. As the two monsters were preparing their weapons, Scorpio’s tail hit them both with his poison. They were both down for the count, at least for now. 

The stun was gone right after Rasal lost the connection. Madako and Ikagen pulled back and shot at the steampunk monster in the distance. "Two legends ends up being three fucking Kyurangers!" Madako shouted as she continued damage the monster. 

"It's Zuben! These two must have come in an agreement awhile back." yelled back Eridron, pulling an arrow on to the notch and aimed at Rasal.

"You think you're gonna hurt me! You four can barely make a scratch on me!" Zuben mocked them. Unfortunately, Makako was aiming a gun right to his head. She had an intense stare while the others fought off Rasal. 

"Watch me."

Madako pulled the trigger, which made a bigger blast towards Zuben. He flinched and stepped to the side.

"Tsk. Can I get some help here Ikagen?" she yelled at him. The squid-like alien readied his gun and started firing with a quick pace at Zuben. Zuben may not have seen any sun (thankfully), but he was more than fast enough to dodge all of Ikagen's shots. However, he could not escape Eridron's arrow, which was more than enough for Scorpio to deliver a final shot at him. One dose may get a person sluggish, but two doses inflicted heavy damage to the victim. Underhanded, yes. Was it worth it, yes indeed. 

Rasal used his Stun Stare as much as he can, slowly backing up to join Zuben. While it may have gotten Scorpio off-balance, it wasn't enough to put him down. Scorpio injected Rasal with another dose and the both of them were down for the count. They were durable to most things; Scorpio's toxin isn't one of them as they should have known. They saw this many times before.

"What do we have here?" a deep voice said. It wasn't as gravely as Scorpio's, but all of them knew from the instant he spoke.

Heavyfoot prints echoed in the forest, knowing how big Antares was. Rasal and Zuben both huffed a chuckle and looked around, not wanting to admit that they needed help. Scorpio looked around the forest, only to see a flash of purple eyes in the distant. 

"Get down!" yelled Scorpio as a dark orange scorpion tail jumped out of the shadows and missed Scorpio.

"My brother. It seems that your age hasn't slowed you down one bit," Antares sneered with so much acid. Scorpio's face contorted into an angry look before turning towards Antares. Rasal and Zuben, in their drugged-out states, made confused faces at the two of them clashing.

Madako clicked her tongue as she pointed her guns both at Rasal and Zuben. She kept firing along side with Ikagen.

"Do you really think you can hurt me? I'm stronger than both of you."

"And you can't take us all on, you son of a bitch," Eridron said with clenched teeth.

The firing kept coming, until an empty click from Madako's guns caught her attention. Her eyes darted at Ikagen, who's making his shots count, then at Scorpio. Scorpio kept his distant from Antares and attacking with his scorpion tail. "WELL, Shit." She muttered.

She unbuckled her mace and decided to get just close enough in order to fight him off. It wasn't the most practical of things, but it had to do until she refilled her guns again. Madako went into the bushes and stealthy walked towards the two gold and silver kyurangers.

She started to hit them by the legs and knocked them both out in an instant. Meanwhile the fight with Antares wasn't going well at all. It was mostly just dodging his tail with some good hits here and there.

"This is going nowhere! We're going corner soon if we don't do anything." Ikagen said, carefully watching where Madako was going. Eridon was shooting from a distant, helping Scorpio with Antares.

"Does anyone actually have a fucking clue on where this is going?" Madako yelled at them.

"I just said that you idiot!" Ikagen yelled back at her.

"Well maybe we should actually start doing something!" Scorpio yelled at the both of them.

"Looks like this plan was a bust, huh." Zuben hissed.

"And I think Antares can handle himself." Rasal said, swinging his silver tail at Madako who dodged out of the way.

“No, you don’t, asshole!” Madako ran up to Rasal, wrapping her arms around the monster's tail, digging into her bag to pull out a tracking device. Before activating it, Rasal swung his tail harshly, flinging Madako into a tree and knocking her unconscious. 

"Madako!" Yelled out Ikagen as he turned guns towards Zuben and Rasal, shooting at the two monsters

Antares' eyes darted towards the noise , seeing his two fellow Kyurangesr fleeing and Ikagen making his way towards someone who’s about to slip into a trench. "Heh, as much as I want to make up the missing times, brother, but I already got what I needed." Antares hissed, his orange tail swaying back and forth."Get back here Stinger!" The black tailed brother dashed after Antares, tackling him down in the instant. Antares clicked his tongue, and dark black mist covered Antares. The claws on Antares turned smaller into hands and his tail on a thinner scale than Scorpio's. There stood is Stinger, black marks covering his cheeks.

"Who's the asshole?" asked Madako. Meanwhile Scorpio was standing there in immense shock, surprised to see his shell of his little brother right in front of him. Antares stuffed a chuckle as he pushed the surprised Scorpio to the side and made his tail go over a thick branch. The tail cut the branch which sends a bundle over Madako. "Move your ass, asshole!." Madako hissed, pushing Ikagen to the side as the branched pushed her back and following down the deep trench.

"Stinger-"

"It's Antares now brother. You should know that better than anyone."

With a final smirk and a glare, Antares jumped up to the tree's branches and disappeared The rustling of the branches settled down and Scorpio’s brain went back to breathing normally.

"We shall meet again brother. One day." Then Antares left without a trace while Rasal and Zuben were struggling in the back.

"Shit Madako!" Shouted Ikagen, his head turning back and forth. He looks down to the trench to see nothing but a bunch of branches. 

"Nice playin' with you all, but we gotta bail." Zuben said, as Rasal flicked the tracking device off his tail. The two quick fled the scene as Eridon and Scorpio ran closer. Eridon aim towards the two kyurangers of gold and silver but the distance is too much.

"Hey dumb dumbs..." came out a painful voice from afar

Three pair of eyes landed a few feet from the trench. Madako head popped into their view, shaking her head to throw off a few leaves off of her. Ikagen shook his head in annoyance, looking straight at Madako. "You come have save yourself you know." Ikagen said.

"Oh yeah... Like as though I didn't try," she growled, her arms putting herself up higher over the trench. 

“We have to contact the HQ. They’re probably going to land near somewhere near this planet and cause more trouble.” Eridon said with a storn voice, looking back at where Antare went.

“And we need more ammo and help for the villagers. I think we debunked this ‘legend’.” Ikagen said. Looking down back at Madako, she still in the trench, her arms holding her up. 

“Hey idiot, get up and walk already.” Ikagen said.

“...Here’s the thing about saving your ass multiple of times. It always hurts more to me than you,” Madako said, pointing and glaring at Ikagen. 

“What...exactly happened to your legs?” Eridon asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

Madako put out her hand to the side of her face and stared at Eridon, “I put my legs out of its misery.”

After a few moments, a burst of laughter out of Ikagen echo in the forest. A groan and sigh from Eridon and Scorpio. “I-In your human form!? Oh my gods, that’s gonna take at least a day or two.”

Madako sigh and pulling her whole body over and out of the trench, revealing her legs gone. Blue blood spilled from the freshly cut holes and her waist coated in the blood. “I’ll be fiiine. By the time it’s done healing, we got our ammo and shit back.” 

 

Ikagen kicked Madako on her side, throwing the oil into the fire. Within a second, the two continue to argue. Scorpio’s eyes roam to where Antares once stood. The flash of memory went into his head, the glare of his little brother. His innocent face overwritten by an evil smirk. He knows his little brother is still in there. He’ll look for answers to bring him back, even if it cost his life.

“Hey, tail-o.” A sudden pain struck his head, Scorpius hissed in pain and rubbed the back of his head. He looked down to see Madako’s gun, clattering on the grassy floor. Looking up at the three, Eridon pulled out the shining Argo Kyutama, made by the HQ while Ikagen helped Madako up. Eridon clicked the Kyutama into place on the slot from the bow and notched a mock arrow onto the string. 

“Eridon is getting ready the Argo and I suggest that come along or rot in this forest.” Ikagen said, hoisting Madako onto his back.

Scorpio nodded in knowledgment and picked up Madako’s gun, throwing it to her. She easily grabbed it and puts it on her gun holsters. Everyone follows behind Eridon as he guided his way back to the village to bring the news.

Maybe, in the near future, Scorpio thinks. That’ll find a way how to bring back the kyurangers and erase the 9 destroyers legend. 

.

.

.

.

 

His footsteps crushed the planet’s crust, snapping one twig after another. A bag of gold grasped in his hand. All of his clothing were cleaned after his transformation, along with his Kyutama repaired. The forest was quiet around him, no sound of any life besides the trees and nature. 

“Those idiots probably going to get their ‘daddy’ to help them. Pft, suckers.” A mechanical voice rang behind him. A long and huge shadow cast beside his own, larger footsteps boom the ground. Gears and steam noises continue to be closer and closer behind him. 

“Whatcha saying, eh, Nagaa~.” The monster of gears and technology rushed in front of the man, a knowing smirk on his lips. 

“It’s best for you to rest, Balance. We are strong and powerful in this universe, but it’s best to preserve the power.” Nagaa calmly spoke out with a soft tone, no emotion but with worry.

Steam blew out of the monster’s snout, hearing a small chuckle. The walk was aimless to the two, but the company was worth while. Zuben, mostly known as Balance to Rasal, continued his scroll through the forest in his powered up form. His golden dark eyes roam right on Nagaa. He knew Naga well enough before he gained his new powers and wondered why he doesn't just transform into his other form all the time. 

The scroll continues to be aimless and pointless to the two, but it was further away from the JM people. The trees around him began to slowly grow darker and thicker until Nagaa stopped in his tracks. His silver eyes looked around their surroundings, a cold shivering running up his spine. His hand slowly goes down to his Kyutama until a shout startled him.

“NAGAA!”

.

.

.

Antares jumped out of the tall branches and rolled on the ground, looking back at the direction where he left his ‘aniki’ behind. The scorpion hybrid sigh at his persistence, and brushed off his dirty clothes. His tail whipped around in the air as Antares stuffed his orange Kyutama in his bag. 

There was no time to waste.

He picked up his feet and made some distances towards his destination. Jumping over overgrown roots, turning the sharp corners until he hits a small clearing where the vines hung low. A humid air was replaced with a cold chill. Antares never hesitated as his tail struck out, a gut feeling went down his spine as he looked around for potential stalkers. 

"Who's here?" his voice drawled calmly, as he glared around the place.

The woods around him stood still, a small low wind pasting by him. His eyes slowly took in everything and stared in the darkness right beside him. Moments were sudden as a pair of red and blue dark eyes popped out of the darkness and a howl growl. Kill first, question later. Antares' tail shot at the two strangers in front of him as his feet straightened into action, attacking the figures in front of him. One of the pair jumped into the branches while the other one ran to the side, flaking him. The orange tail quickly retracted back to him, while Antares keep an eye for the two. He heard soft footsteps of an animal as the blue-eyed ran around. 

"A wolf and its master?" said Antares out loud as he pulled out a spear, glaring at both figures

He heard a rough huff of air escaping from someone's lungs and footsteps right behind him. Antares turned his heels and focused at the red-eyed figure. A large growl escaped from the red-eyed attacker as it lunged itself right infront of Antares. He dodged the attack as he rolled around on the dirt floor and his tail launched towards it. His tail was suddenly attacked as the blue-eyed monster bounced from the side and bite the very tip of his tail.

Antares hidden a winced as he took a look at his two stalkers. Both formed a four-legged animal, but one was a shadow-like figure while its partner has a solid form.

"Lupi, hold on," purred a voice curtly out of the woods. Antares tensed in response, his shoulders held up in anxiousness. 

A figure calmly approached the light next to the second figure, a tall, monstrous being took more detail as the light shone on him more. A tense smile curled up on the figures face, revealing sharp, polished teeth lined up so menacingly. The monstrous form slowly took steps closer towards Antares, who is gripping onto his makeshift spear. He reached down to the floor and his arm quickly picked up two large objects. Throwing his arm over his head, the two objects collapsed near the scorpion monster. Viewing it in the light, it reveals that it was two heavily injured people that he recognized. Rasal and Zuben. Rasal's eyes drifted at Antares and moaned in pain.

"Such a shame Antares, you teamed up with the weakest of the bunch. Alas, it wasn't like you had much better choices like Aldebaran." spoke the figure quietly and calmly

"It was just a coincidence bumping into these two idiots." Stinger hissed, his head slowly facing towards the ground. They all knew who is this powerful form.

A huff escaped from the monsterous form, as he scrolled closer towards Antares. "Since, we're all here, let's get down to business." The monster stepped into the dim light, confirming on what they were. A lion monster stared down at Antares, his eyes and face scarred from previous attacks. A red lion's mane spiked from his head and his armor roughen. "Where is it?" His voice turned dark and chilly, a serious demeanor taking over. 

"Don't know... Whatcha talkin... About..." whirred Zuben painfully as more mechanical sounds spurred and turned brokenly inside him so noisily.

Regulus, the one of the most powerful kyurangers within the 9 constellations. His stare darken as he got the answer. Quietly and slowly, he went over to Rasal. Rasal, noticing him approaching, struggles to get up and run. Regulus lifted his leg and kicked Rasal in the stomach, a choke escaped from Rasal. The monster lifted his hand and gripped onto the injured snake user.

"N-*cough* Wait! Stop it!" cried out Zuben as he crawled up to his feet in agony.

"N-None of them had it!" Zuben's mechanical form shook as it struggles to get up and explain, "All...of our sources lied and led us...to nowhere!"

Regulus hummed quietly to himself as his eyes sardonically stared down upon the two broken aliens. His claw released Rasal so simply, as he sighed in dismay. "My my my Zuben. It would be a shame if what you said is untrue."

Rasal gasped and covered his mouth as he coughed. Regulus turned his head towards the still grounded Antares. His eyes never left Regulus out of his sight. The lion monster opened his mouth, and his hollow voice spoke out, "You have it, don't you." His tone turned demanding, one of his claws clenching into a fist. Antares felt his tail being bitten deeper slowly by Lupi.

"And why should I give it to you," replied Antares quietly yet strangely politely as his hand fingered a glittery silver Kyutama silently.

"Well my dear Antares, for one we could both murder you on sight, ending your tiny happy dream of ruling the universe peacefully. Or, you hand us the Kyutama, and allow us to go on our ways. Better yet!" he exclaimed clapping his claws together. "You might help us out on reenacting the curse to its fullest potential and destroy this rotten place once and for all!"\

Antares clicked his tongue, his hand wrapping itself around the kyutama. It's color dull from slumber, and it was very cold to the touch for Antares. Pain continued at the tip of his tail, Antares bit his tongue to reduce the pain.

"Oh don't make it worse for you Antares! Either way I'm fine with taking the Kyutama! The real question Antares," tsked Regulus coldly, "is how YOU will gain from it."

Antares lifted up his head, his eyes getting a glimpse of the lion mask. He felt a jolt of dread as the hybrid clenched his spear. 

Regulus smirked as he outstretched his claw out. "Well, what are we waiting for? Slow death or king of the world? I'm fine with either to be honest."

Antare snapped his sight at Regulus as he quickly clenched onto the kyutama and attempt to punch Regulus. His lion ears perked up at the sudden movement and leaned back from the attack. At the second of his attempt, he aim his spear and threw it straight at Lupi. 

Lupi twisted his body away at once before lunging back with an outstretched claw, attempting to dig into Antares.

It was useless trying to escape from Lupi's grip. He was way stronger than him and resistance is futile. Thus he went for a different strategy.

"Hey Lupi, if you hadn't let your clan die, would you still be here?" Not a strong retort, but it was good enough. Lupi was loosening his grip-by just a little bit however. The dog form glared down at Antares, his other claw just inches away from his shoulder.

"And Regulus. If you were born somewhere else, would you be as rotten as you are now?" The grip on his neck tightening by every second. Antares was starting to see stars form from his vision-not good.

Regulus' stare grew cold and solemn at Antares, just his demeanor stood the same. Before Antares' sight gotten any worse, two large pebbles struck both Regulus and Lupi. Regulus gaze snapped to the direction where the two thieves laid. But the once unconscious Rasal now stood on his knees and glared at the lion monster. Quickly, Rasal waved his hand across his eyes, stunning Regulus. 

"You two have a lot of nerve doing that to me." Regulus's anger was cold and unnerving to a razor edge. It was a strange and almost wonderful sight if it wasn't so terrifying. Regulus was still focused on Antares along with Rasal and Zuben.

"B-Balance." Rasal coughed, keeping his focus on Regulus. Zuben nodded and struck his arm out which launched broken cable cords at Lupi. Wrapping itself around it's body, an electric shock burst from it. Enough to stun Lupi and fling him to the side, releasing Antares from his grasp.

"And you too huh? As much as I would love to rip your throats out, I'm afraid I have some other things to take care of." Regulus spoke out in a hushed tone as his feet 

Rasal's eyes gave up from a few moments of pain, and collapses to his hand. Regulus was released from his stun but has no intention to deal with the two. Lupi shock his head from the electricity and summoned his shadow form to come back. The form dissipated into thin air, Lupi’s left blue slowly turned into a crimson red. He stood on all fours and growled at the 3 kyurangers. Lupi went in a quickened pace, trying to catch up to Regulus. The 3 that were left stared into the darkness as the paws from Lupi quickly faded, covered by the noise of the forest. Rasal and Zuben was just about to leave when Antares stopped them.

"Why did you help me? I could've saved myself."

Zuben's glow eyes looked at Antares, letting out a painful chuckle. "Payin' ya back. For saving our butts from those Jark Idiots. Besides, looks like you're gonna pass out.

"You two obviously have it worse than me. If only I had killed Scorpio..."

"Scorpio?" Rasal asked coldly.

Antares' past was well known throughout the main nine Kyurangers. How he starve to gain more power than all of them, than Regulus himself. Only a few knows the truth while the others are oblivious, without a care of knowing. Antares’s eyes flashed purple as he gazed onto the gold and silver kyurangers. Both felt some kind of power overwhelming them, as they slowly bowed their head. 

“We’re even. Don’t expect to be a regular thing.” And with that, Antares faded into the shade of the forest, his footsteps disappeared along with the power surround the two. The two clenches their kyutamas as they limp away from the clearing.


End file.
